The present invention relates generally to a vehicle power train support system for temporarily supporting from a vehicle frame a portion of a vehicle power train, such as an engine and/or a transmission during vehicle maintenance or repair.
A vehicle power train is typically disassembled for repair and maintenance several times during the life of a vehicle. For example, the engine may be removed for overhaul leaving the transmission and transfer box (if applicable) coupled via a drive shaft and universal joints to the vehicle drive axle assembly. Often during such maintenance, replacement parts need to be ordered before the power train can be reassembled. Parts delivery may take several days or weeks, during which time the power train remains disassembled. To allow other vehicles to be worked on in the repair shop while waiting for parts delivery, it is often desirable to tow the partially disassembled vehicle to another location, such as an outdoor parking lot.
Other suspension systems have been used to support an engine and/or transmission from a vehicle frame during vehicle manufacture and repair. In one known system, chains are either wrapped around or suspended under the unit to be suspended. The chains are then fastened to the vehicle frame. However, this system does often not securely support the unit. For example, when the vehicle is towed to a separate storage location, the chains often slip, causing damage to the unit or other parts of the vehicle.
In another known system, lumber, such as that having a 4" by 4" cross section, is placed across the vehicle front fenders or the vehicle cab floor pan. A chain or rope is secured to each end of the lumber and
extends under the vehicle to cradle and support the engine or transmission. This system suffers the same likelihood of slipping and misalignment as that described above. Furthermore, if the lumber extends through the cab floor pan, the vehicle doors must be left open. This method clearly curtails long term outdoor storage of the vehicle. Furthermore, if the lumber extends significantly beyond the width of the vehicle, the vehicle is more difficult to tow through shop bay doors, and more likely to present an injury hazard to those working around the vehicle.
In a third method, the engine or transmission is supported from the floor or ground under the vehicle using a jack and/or blocks. This method disadvantageously prevents the vehicle from being towed to a separate storage location.
Thus, a need exists for an improved temporary transmission/engine support system for temporarily supporting from a vehicle frame a portion of a vehicle power train, such as a vehicle engine, transmission or the like, which is directed toward overcoming, and not susceptible to, the above limitations and disadvantages.